Commodore
Commodore is a naval rank, the equivalent of which is used by the service organizations of many civilizations. As a traditional grade, commodore is the most junior flag officer rank of a naval organization, below admiral (usually under rear admiral) but senior to captain. Commodores command groups of ships, as opposed to captains commanding single ships or units. In comparison to other ranking systems, this rank is equivalent to the infantry brigadier general. Many rank systems only use this rank during wartime. During times of peace an officer of this rank is referred to as a rear admiral, lower half. The rank of commodore was used by Starfleet until at least the 2270s. :Use of the rank of commodore appears to have dwindled by the 24th century, as no such ranked persons were seen or referenced in TNG, DS9 or VOY. Totlh was the Klingon term for the rank of commodore. ( ) By the 25th century the usage of the term by Starfleet had changed slightly: it was now a ceremonial title rather than an official rank, used to refer to a senior captain (O-6) placed in charge of a small flotilla. Captain Tom Paris was given this title during the Iconian War in 2410. ( : Beat the Drums of War) 25th century commodores were denoted by a wreath insignia on their dress uniform. |Light on the Horizon}} :This parallels the modern use of the term by the United States Navy. Starfleet insignia Alternate realities Other insignia As of the late 24th century, the rank of commodore was still in use by some officers, albeit in a much more limited area than its counterpart, rear admiral. Aaron Prentice and Nathan Twining were examples of latter-day commodores. It was noted by Data that the number of commodores in Starfleet in the 2370s numbered in the low double digits. ( ; Shatnerverse) Other species Romulans referred to a commodore as a khre'riov ( : "commander general" or "subadmiral"), which, like its Starfleet counterpart, was the lowest flag rank. ( ; ; : Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha glossary) Lyrans had two grades of commodore, occupying the lowest two flag ranks, senior commodore being the highest. |The Measure of a Romulan}} Notable commodores 22nd century *Francis Decker **Commander, 23rd century *Samuel Grissom **Commanding officer of the - (Dreadnought Dominion) *Henry Gunn **Commander of Starbase 134 - (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) *Thalek (Intrepid Adventures) **Commanding officer of the - (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) *Jake Caffey **Commanding officer of the - (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) *C. M. Stevenson **Chief of Starfleet Intelligence at Starfleet Headquarters - (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) *Robert Earl Day **Astrophysics Department Head, Starfleet Research and Development - (Starfleet Dynamics) 24th century *Aaron Prentice **Commander of Starfleet Forces, Charybdis Sector - ( ) *Ian Quincy Knapp **Commander of Starbase Deep Space 12 - (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier) *Brianna Reiss **Commander of Lyran Starbase 148 - |Cost of Captivity}} *Elizabeth Shelby **Commander, - (Star Trek: Operation Beta Shield) *Yhayes M'Rumn - (Trekker's Alternity Galactopedia) |} * Category:Ranks Category:Titles